Halo: Vita de Militis
by Gharst Omenlumin
Summary: Death comes for us all. The challenge is to keep yourself out of its sights. He had risen through the ranks of the Covenant, all the way to become a Zealot, the 'Raptor' of Sang'Katarn. But when the war ends, and he is betrayed and killed by his former superior, what will the Galaxy have in store for him? These are the Logs of T'kan Ghan, And his change from a hero... to a monster.
1. Chapter 1

Vita de Militis: Logs of T'kan 'Raptor' Ghan, Zealot of Sang'Katarn

Log 1: How?

* * *

Through my years of service to both entities, many have asked me:

How?

I simply reply: efficiency, ruthlessness and dedication.

When you have millions of soldiers look up to you, as their Icon, their hero, you can't put anything else as a priority.

They must be led.

They must be inspired.

And you are the tool.

* * *

They think we are invincible. They think that us supersoldiers are ruthless killing machines.

They would be right.

But we are not immortal.

We bleed.

We bruise, just like them.

And we die, just the same.

* * *

But very few know

and even fewer ask

that my life began

the day I died.

* * *

 _We are the betrayed._

 _We are the forgotten._

* * *

 **What's this? Two chapter entries, and one entirely new story, both on the same day? And the new story isn't titled as I had claimed? Has the world gone mad?**

 **No worries, lads. I'm keeping true to my promise. But consider these logs... gifts, to keep you warm until the main event. Previews of what is to come. As more and more logs (from now on one new entry at the end of each of my other related stories) are unlocked, the more and more you'll learn about what I have in mind.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Gharst Omenlumin**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know: I didn't post this at the end of another story, as promised. But The next chapter to the latest is still far from completion, and I had this chapter prepared for a while. So, to placate those still waiting: Here's the next chapter (less cryptic than the last)**

 **Request: Reviews. Please?**

 **Note: I own nothing beyond OC's.**

* * *

Vita de Militis: Logs of T'kan 'Raptor' Ghan, Zealot of Sang'Katarn

Log 2: The day I died.

* * *

It was strange.

The war was over.

The Prophets were dead.

The Rings rendered useless.

Seemed to me like the time of peace was at hand.

* * *

War opened my eyes.

It wasn't a revelation of it's horrors,

or its brutality.

But how easy it is to just lose yourself in it.

How easy it is to forget who you are.

I was bred for war.

I was trained to kill.

To murder.

To maim.

I don't deny or justify all the deaths I have caused.

I was simply

following

orders.

For a soldier, the fight is never over.

I was a good soldier.

* * *

A transmission came through, a few months after the fleets returned from the portal for the Ark.

I was appointed a councilor for the New Sanghelian Coalition. A 'reward' for my valory and bravery during the war.

Later it was renamed into the Sanghelian Alliance.

Politics. Heh.

War's just ended, and already they're forming new military powers.

But Sang'Katarn requested I'd accept, and I followed my orders.

I was to report to a Corvette. Strange place to meet all the councilors.

I had to come alone.

So I did.

I once was called from one ship to another in the same manner.

I regret leaving it, still.

* * *

Due to my experience and competence during the war, I was placed in charge of three ships, to guard Sang'Katarn borders from pirates or other invaders. Paranoid of a possible betrayal, I ordered them all to stay alert.

All crewed by survivors of the war, none of them blinded by the lies of old. All of them soldiers.

 _My_ soldiers.

As I made my way to the meeting place, All I could see was the flaming wreckage of Ooskoo's ship. A bitter reminder of the treason.

A bitter memory.

* * *

(Added video footage Labeled 'recovered security footage: Corvette Hangar'. A Hangar of a Corvette is displayed. After a moment, the shield lowered to allow a Spirit to enter. It drops off a single golden Zealot, unarmed, before leaving again.)

I expected Royal Honor Guards to greet me as my transport dropped me off, or at least an underling.

But none did.

Still wearing my golden Zealot Armor, scarred and damaged, a familiar, sturdy, easy and weary feeling came over me.

I was still clinging onto the hope, that some honor had survived.

(Footage shows the doors in the hangar opening, and dozens of Sangheili in black armor storming in, taking up firing positions around the hangar and aiming at the Zealot. Only three others wear different armor: Two crimson Zealots and a gold and grey Shipmaster in Field-Marshal armor. All three approach the Zealot and surround him, swords drawn.)

I was wrong.

The docking bay filled with Sangheili, all of them aiming their guns at me as they took up firing positions, surrounding me. It was no greeting party.

It was _treason_.

 _Again_.

Three Elites approached me with drawn swords, two Zealots and an old... acquaintance of mine.

Rahgath Rotam, the betrayer from Kappa Halo.

I wasted no time.

(Just as the Shipmaster approaches from behind, the Golden Zealot whirls around, punching the Shipmaster in the jaw. He drops, unconscious. The golden Zealot picks up a holstered Needle Rifle on the Shipmaster's back, and fires it at the Zealots. They both are hit in the head, killed before ever reaching the Golden Zealot.)

Overpowering the three was not a challenge. Knowing the rest would be surprised, I hoped to make my way to the ship's life pods.

(The Zealot runs to one of the side doors, the black Sangheili not firing due to their shock about the 'death' of their comrades. The Shipmaster gets up, and grabs a previously hidden Needler, aiming it at the golden Zealot.)

I never got out of the Hangar.

My last words simply were: "Treason! Safe yourselves!"

I had to warn my soldiers. I had to save them.

(The Shipmaster fires a round, which penetrates the zealot's shields and pierces the armor, embedding itself in the back of the head. The Zealot drops, dead. The pink Needle fades to a dull grey, before shattering a second later.)

Then, a sharp pain at the back of my skull.

Death.

At last.

* * *

 **So. T'kan Ghan appears to be dead. But, as often said by others: Death is only the beginning. Will T'kan Ghan, the Raptor of Sang'Katarn, stay dead? Read on to find out.**


End file.
